Ionax
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here and here. "These androids are perhaps the greatest mystery we have ever known. Isolationist, ever-wandering and uncaring of the affairs of others, the Ionax are an empire unlike any other." - John-Paul Scott, Human poet Composition'':'' The Ionax are robots made of Titanium and Magnesium. Inside their heads, circuits connect to a core made out of the material Positium. They are divided into three castes, Citizen, Soldier and Official. The Citizen Ionax is the most basic Ionax and the basis for the other Ionax castes. They are covered in dark gray Magnesium and light gray Titanium plates with small yellow lights on their head and chest. Their eyes are three orange bulbs that lie in a vertical line. Their symbol is a horizontal line. The Soldier caste is the tallest and most armored of the Ionax castes. Unlike the other two Ionax castes, they posses no Titanium plates but rather have dark grayish-blue plates (a mix of Titanium and Magnesium) that is much tougher than the usual metal that makes up an Ionax. Their symbol is a V-shape. In the Ionax military, higher ranking soldiers are given a chip containing a holo-scarf. The Official caste is similar to the Citizen caste but with some distinct differences. They have a few of the Titanium-Magnesium plates on their body that are usually found on a Soldier Ionax and possess flowing neon blue energy capes produced via their Positium cores. Their symbol is an X-shape. Due to being metallic, they can rust or short-circuit underwater and become warped in the vacuum of space. Government: The Ionax have a Monarchic government. The primary city-ship, Alox, and it's elected Official is the ultimate ruler of the Ionax empire but every other city-ship still has their own elected Official, soldiers and economy. The economy of Ionax varies from city-ship to city-ship, though Positium mining is common among all of them. Culture: Ionax are very pragmatic and experimental, with most Ionax businesses revolving around the production of weapons or ship parts to supplement the soldiers or assist with the repair of either the city-ship or smaller ships found among it's citizens. A common practice in Ionax society called "Voxxel" (translates to Many Repair in English) is when several Ionax gather to repair soldiers who have returned from a battle. Why they do this is unknown as even the Ionax themselves are unable to explain the phenomenon. Non-Ionax visitors are extremely rare as the Ionax are a very isolationist society, only involving themselves in the affairs of other empires in extreme cases. Technology: Ionax possess incredibly advanced technology, varying from weaponry to ship parts to ship design to several other fields of technology. Most notable is their city-ships, massive spaceships powered by large Positium spheres that serves as the bases for the empire. Each one has a Residential District, Market District, Military District, Official's District and Docking Bay. Among their weaponry, they are producers of Nova Rifles which fire electrically-charged bullets that fire at a rapid speed and pace, Plasma weapons ranging from pistols to rifles to cannons and notably Positium Tesla Rifles which fire electrical charges similar to a machine gun. Easily the most important piece of technology that the Ionax have is the Lonework, a database found in Alox where the memories or Officials and certain Soldiers are uploaded for use by later Officials. Timeline: Pre-0 ASE: Unknown 2 ASE: First contact w/ Ionax 8 ASE: Discovery of full Ionax Empire 11 ASE: Alox's current Official, Sevas, becomes too old to repair. His memories are uploaded into the Lonework. Cylax is elected as new Official of Alox. 27 ASE: Physon perfects the Nova Rifle which becomes the standard issue weapon for Ionax Soldiers. 34 ASE: Physon begins development of the Nova Cannon 45 ASE: Experimental Ionax Soldier program starts 50 ASE: The three soldiers created rebel, large firefight breaks out. No-1 escapes Ionax Empire, Head Commander Syber is killed. Exon becomes new Head Commander. 51 ASE: Cylax launches a crusade against the Plasma Blades. 56 ASE: Vazrox is impeached by order of Cylax, Cirion becomes new leading Official of Physon. Vazrox attempts to forcibly take back Physon ending in failure, Vazrox flees the empire. 62 ASE: The "Metallic Void" era begins, Meltdown Protocol is initiated 65 ASE: Ionax get involved in the Giree Civil War 66 ASE: Corvos refuses to submit to Meltdown Protocol and flees the empire 70 ASE: "Metallic Void" Era ends Well Known/Important Ionax: Cylax (Leading Official of Alox, Leader of the Ionax Empire) Ridus (Leading Official of Xexel) Madon (Leading Official of Vasse) Exon (Head-Commander of the Ionax Military) No-1 (Experimental soldier from the Experimental Soldier Program, Leader of the pirate faction the Plasma Blades) Vazrox (Former Leading Official of Physon, Lord of criminal pirate empire the Iron Battalion) Corvos (Former Soldier of the Ionax Military, Leader of faction known as The Shattered)